The golfing arts have been prolific with attempts at improvements of many kinds. While some improvements were directed toward the structure of the ball, various golf clubs have been proposed for betterment of one's game. Some clubs featured lighter weighted shafts constructed of, for example, aluminum and graphite. It has also been suggested that clubs employ shafts constructed of rods for the purpose of reducing weight and rigidifying the shaft structure in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,917,794 issued July 11, 1933; 3,457,962 issued July 29, 1969; and 3,998,458 issued Dec. 21, 1976.
It has been additionally suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 1,418,038 issued May 30, 1922 to provide a golf club with a shaft having a wire wrapped about the periphery of the shaft shell for the purpose of reducing noise resulting from the swing of the club.
A golf club which features a slotted shaft for providing improved shaft torsional strength was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,169,667 issued Jan. 25, 1966.
In British Pat. No. 926,165 published May 15, 1963 a golf club shaft was illustrated constructed of resilient metal rods secured to one another in side by side relationship. The use of such rod arrangement for the golf shaft was suggested for the purpose of improved flexibility along the swing axis.
All of the foregoing proposed improvements attempted to provide increased mechanical strength for the club shaft in some way or other. None of the proposed devices, however, dealt with attempts at improving a player's game by providing a club shaft structure which would exhibit reduced wind resistance during swing. It appeared to the inventor that reducing wind resistance or drag of a golf club during swing will increase club speed and momentum. In the art of golf, it occurred to the inventor that a shaft which is capable of faster speeds with the same or reduced effort will drive a ball further than a club of the prior art. Naturally, a club which has greater inertia will drive a ball a greater distance and substantially improve one's game.